User talk:Supermariobro
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Supermariobro! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Operation:Hibernation! We hope you enjoy your stay here. Your most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 18:01, August 19, 2011 There is no Blue Hard Hat It was just an edit of the Red or Yellow hard hat that The Plush made blue. There is no Blue Hard Hat. Besides, I never take off my boots in Club Penguin, and in the picture, they are off. That was just The Plush copying me ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 22:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Stealth Suit Please use ''correct spelling and grammar when creating a page. Thank you! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 18:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin Request You only have 41 edits, and you need at least 500 to become an administrator. Sorry :( --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 13:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: You are not aloud to make made up pages . If you do want to , Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki .--*' ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 06:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Link Please just click this link You reconize me from CP Charcter Wiki? HI ITS ROOKIECP! I LOVE UR WIKI! --RookieCP 07:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Custom Penguin Hey supermario, here is your custom. Like it? I made 2, one without background and one with background. Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| OMG! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| CHOCOLATE ]] November 10, 2013 Order up! That'll be $11. Thanks for shoping at McPenguins! We are not responsible for any side effects that come with eatting our food. -Berry 21:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC)200px